Behind the Mask
by darkness wasted
Summary: Amy goes to a halloween party at Sonic's house. She sees a stranger in costume and wonder who he is. ShadAmy Fic. Enjoy ;


Behind the Mask

Behind the Mask

Amy was getting ready for a Halloween party at Sonic's house tonight.

She was going as a princes with a small crown. "Are you done yet Amy !?"

Rouge yelled.

"Almost……now I'm ready!"

Running down the stairs she met Rouge. Rouge was wearing a vampire costume.

"Where's your mask?"

" Please hunny….there is no way I'd cover this gorgeous face!"

Amy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Let's go girl!"

They reached Sonic's home. They could here the loud music exploding from the home. "Hey GUYS!"

A little devil with two tails came running to them.

"Nice costume Tails. You look adorable!" Rouge said sarcastically.

"So much for being scary! Anyway….come in!"

Tails led the way to the party.

Inside were tons of people.

"NOW THIS IS A PARTY! I'm off to find the echidna…..see ya around Ames."

Rouge flew through the crowd.

"WAZ UP AMES!"

Amy turned to see Sonic dressed as a racecar driver.

"Pure irony Sonic. Nice to see you!"

They hugged and noticed the music slowed.

"Want to dance?"

"Of course Sonic."

They slowly led each other through the soft sound and beat. When it was over Sonic went to greet the other guests.

Amy walked around and chatted with her friends. A few hours pasted and she became tired. She went and sat on the sofa.

She looked around at everyone. They were all having a good time. She noticed someone leaning against the wall ahead of her. The person wore a skull mask with a cape.

She continued to stare at him. Then he caught her eye. She looked away and blushed. The music became slow again.

Everyone began to slow dance. Rouge was with Knuckles and Tails was with Cream. She smiled at them.

Someone came up to her with his hand extended. She looked and saw that it was the strange person.

She took his hand and they began to slow dance. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He put his other hand on her waist.

She felt safe and secure. It was strange to her but she liked it. They held each other close till the song finished.

They parted and Amy looked at the person's eyes. They were hidden behind the mask.

A smirk appeared then a smile appeared on the person.

"Who are you?"

He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"No one in particular."

He left her there. She looked at her hand then around her surroundings.

"Who was that? Why did he sound familiar? I need to know!"

Amy looked everywhere. She came across the balcony.

She saw him staring at the night sky. She motioned forward.

"You had no reason to come and look for me."

He startled her and she stopped walking.

He turned to her and smiled.

She moved to his side and looked at him. He just smiled and looked back at the sky.

"Just who are you? You sound so familiar."

He turned to her and smirked. Amy couldn't help but smile.

"You're an excellent dancer."

"You're not so bad yourself. But please….who are you?"

He turned to her. "I told you. No one in particular."

He began to leave. "NO WAIT!"

Amy took his hand. "Yes?"

"When we danced…I felt safe….I never felt that way with Sonic." She said sounding confused.

"Tell me….who are you?"

He brought her close to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. She heard his heart beat. Her heart beat at the same pace which amazed her.

She felt warm arms wrap around her. She looked up at him. He was smiling at her.

Then something happened Amy only dreamed about. They kissed.

They parted and stared at each other.

She removed the mask. She saw Shadow still smiling at her. She smiled back.

"I should've known Shadow! You always make me feel safe and secure."

She leaned against hid cheat and heard his breathing.

Shadow stroked her quills gently. Amy nuzzled against him. He kissed her head.

"I always will make sure you're safe and secure…..my princes."

Amy's heart jumped and did summer salts.

"I love you Shadow."

"I love you too Amy."

They went and sat on a bench that was near the door. She laid against him. He held her closer.

"I'm glad you're here Shadow."

Shadow stroked her quills and looked at her.

Amy slowly fell asleep next to him.

"Sweet dreams princes."

He kissed her head and leaned his head on her's.

The two held each other close for the remainder of the party.

The End

**Hoped you liked it……Bye for now.**


End file.
